


Remembering her

by singjiyoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Tension, a lot of tension, but make it gay, dark academia vibes i guess, nothing like dancing with your lady through the halls of an abandoned castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singjiyoo/pseuds/singjiyoo
Summary: Hand in hand, they danced by the light of the moon and the sound of the rain.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Remembering her

**Author's Note:**

> hey, it's been a while since i posted anything, let alone singji and it's just a short thingie but i kinda like it so ! before you start reading:
> 
> 1\. it's from siyeon's pov   
> 2\. the title is based on the song i listened to while writing - "remembering her" by esther abrami - and i recommend listening to it while reading if you want to get into the ~ vibe ~ better  
> 3\. sorry for any mistakes and typos  
> 4\. hope you enjoy !

As slowly and theatrically as I could, I bowed to kiss her hand, looking up so that my eyes never left hers, and her skin was warm even though everything around us was stone cold. She held my gaze with her head held high, chin jutted out and determination as proud and sturdy as the walls sheltering us from the rain and the men who used to rule inside of them. 

But right before my lips could meet her knuckles, she let her defences down - even if just a little bit - and gave in to smile at me. A tiny, reserved smile that was nothing more but a challenge thrown back, another way to prove herself. The times when my playful, defiant look made her flustered and bashful had long passed. She would not blush, crumble or look away. 

It was her eyes, in the end, that gave her away. 

They were openly laughing with her, glistening with that spark; devious, playful, childish and chaste all at the same time. And somewhere far behind it, tucked away safely in her heart and in the memories of her and me, I could see fondness and love. 

I knew I had put that spark there and I was proud. 

With a tiny simper tugging at the corners of my mouth, I took time on my own to drink it all in - from the way she was looking at me, through her hand trembling in mine ever so slightly, to her lips - ajar in silent wonder. She rolled her eyes at my smirk but the air between us was sparking and she felt it too. I could see impatience and the need building behind her covetous gaze. It made my skin buzz and as the moment dragged on, it became almost unbearable to be so far from her. 

So I hovered a bit longer. 

And then I pulled her in, gently but swiftly, and through the dark, lurid halls of an abandoned castle, we started dancing to the waltz playing in our heads. The surprise on her face didn’t get a chance to etch in her features before she matched my pace and my steps, and challenged me in my own game, all with a swift strut, deft grace and a smile, so dazzling and close that the whole room was spinning. She was wearing my coat; a tad big and long for her but she was so light and steady on her feet like its tails floundering around her legs were nothing. We were slowing down just to pick up the pace around corners, swirling each other, laughing, teasing, clasping hands with delicate fingers, changing the rain pouring outside into our music and metronome. The sound of our steps probably bounced off the stone walls, echoed in empty corridors but I couldn’t hear it. All I could hear was steady breathing, mine and hers, mixing together. My lungs filled with no air but her smell; sweet from the days she had spent in orchards; smoky like fire creaking cheerfully in a hearth. The world started and ended with her. 

When we stepped into what appeared to once be a ballroom, she laughed, throwing her head back to peer at the vaulted, high ceiling and chandelier above us. And I thought she’d never looked more beautiful than now - dancing and grinning, so bustling and blithe that I couldn't look away. 

I imagined the chandelier coming to life, blazing with dozens of tiny flames, its light flickering across her face and quelling the gloom of the castle. That smoky tinge surrounding her was comforting. I closed my eyes briefly and let it envelop me in its arms; take me back to the nights when the single room of her cottage was our ballroom and the warm light of the fireplace - our chandelier. She would always challenge me, even when she was fumbling in the tails of her skirt and faltering in her step. Her bawty, defiant smile didn’t let me off the hook a single time. I had loved her for that then and I loved her for that now.

So I spun her around one last time, right in the middle of that huge, huge room where we were just two tiny, nonsignificant specks of dust, and kissed her warm, sweet lips. My hands slipped down to her waist, keeping her steady, pulling her closer until our chests pressed together. She tasted like power and victory. Like a burst of thousands of colours. Like all the great things awaiting for us. 

And I really did feel small there. But the ceiling could collapse on our heads and crush us right about now for all we cared and yet, at that moment, we were rulers of this place. And it bent to our will. 

Vines, winding around pillars and arcs, seemed to grow towards our palms. Doors opened before us like we held keys to every single room. Ghosts of foregone centuries lurked at us from the dark corners but didn’t dare to get in our way. With a respectful bow of a head, they drifted away to let us dance.

And dance.

And dance.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and opinions highly appreciated !!!


End file.
